Of Love and Trust
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: The Savior broke dark curses, fought with enchanted creatures and finally managed to restore the past. Now, is coming the real challenge : to settle down in a relationship with a dashing, completely changed pirate. *Post season 3 finale*


_The only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment"-Marquis De Sade_

Emma Swan stood frozen solid in the middle of Granny's. Her powers of speaking, apologizing and defending herself faded in front of Regina's hurt feelings and broken heart. For once, she thought it's gonna be a happy ending. To save an innocent woman from scheduled death seemed to be priceless in the eyes of society, it was something specific for a Savior. And with Killian by her side as a support, everything looked right, comfortable, like a dream. She finally admitted her feelings, she is ready to take the gamble, to let it go and to be vulnerable, to be dedicated to a single one. Faith drew them together, even if the road ahead is a steep one. But, right now, everything seemed blurry. The situation was covered in future torment.

Regina looked very upset, causing Emma to become worried-sick. She was about to faint, when a cold and familiar hand touched gently her shoulder.

"Emma, love, come on let's find an available table." Hook whispered, caressing her lower back, guiding her to take a sit.

Captain Killian Jones, a dashing pirate, well a brand new person who is willing to accompanied Emma in every part of her life with no matter of circumstances. He is the only special person who was able to bring her walls down, to make her admit of being filled with under covered emotions. First time, in 300 years, long after Milah's death, the gap from his heart is more than completed, he is overwhelmed by love and happiness. For him, this moment is endless, he purely wants to snuggle near the blonde figure the rest of his life.

Even though the day looked like a normal, boring one, it became a journey into the great unknown. A throwback sensed like a fresh arrangement, uncommitted, but in the same time showed a part of Hook that no one has ever witnessed, a gentle and sacrificial part.

This moment, in the booth, silence is there, no move is remarkable, except Emma's long-trailing tears. Then, a gentle thumb brushed the soft skin of the cheek, stopping the mini-river.

"Emma, nothing bad happened, you did the right thing." Killian's voice surrender her body, giving for once an electric wave of heat.

"I destroyed her life forever, I can't change what I've done." the petite Savior groaned, ready to explode and to regret her decision.

"Sweetheart, stop blaming yourself! If everyone would know how she was supposed to die, the whole situation will crash with no doubts"

Killian was always sure of himself, like he was the wizard of telling the future. With a tiny noise, he put his arms protectively, covering her shoulders, forming an harmonic and tight hug.

"Killian…You're still here…" she said without finishing the sentence.

"I'm always here and I'll never leave, I love you too much to go away" he said, aware of the fact that he has just confessed his love.

"I know, I've never suspected that you'll leave me like Neal did. I was wondering how your life is gonna be, you know, without the Jolly Roger" she inquired, already being calm, her tears were gone because when she was in his arms, she could only radiate happiness.

" My life is constantly changing. Jolly Roger was full of memories, bad and good ones, but to know that by sacrificing my ship, I'd get to see your dark-green eyes everyday, I am willing to let it go once more" he said with his eyes fulfilled with sincerity.

Definitely true love. The first time when it appears, but it has the power to break any wall of hers which was ever concepted. Finally, everything was admitted, there was no place for any step back.

Hearing such a statement, Emma couldn't help to escape a tear. 28 years of waiting were worth it. Hook started to regret the admittance so soon, but it was composed with pure feelings and deep-hidden confessions.

"Emma, please don't cry! I didn't mean to scare you away" he groaned, trying to minimalize the statement which was as powerful as it sounded.

"Killian, don't dare to apologize. I'm the guilty one around here. I put your safety in danger so many times without giving you the reward you always deserved."

That was enough. By turning around silently, she brushed her lips against his. It was true and real. Their kiss was passionate, covered with their old, undiscovered thoughts. Everything was perfect, they've finally found each other. With complete no help, the relationship was built on the base of the attraction between their bodies and souls. Eventually, they pulled back and stared at their faces, being unaware of the fact that this is happening. Unfortunately, their discrete moment was shadowed by Regina's entrance in the diner. Her walk was announcing a future storm, maybe a confrontation with Emma. Killian, observing her odd behavior, quickly sat up, grabbed Emma's hand and with no word, they rushed out of the restaurant, passing near David and Mary Margaret who exchanged shocked expressions. By exiting the back door, they reached a forest.

"Killian, what are you doing? " she asked breathlessly.

"Swan, it's the honor of a pirate to save his lass" he answered simply.

Emma gave him a "you're crazy" look.

"For once, love, trust me" he said with his eyes wide opened in surprise. He offered his hand which she accepted without blinking.

Back to Granny's, the situation didn't look as pink as possible. The revenge was coming, or maybe the past wicked was preparing.

Mary Margaret and David stood, unmoving in a booth, not daring to ask a question. Everything was a little bit too anxious, like the time was preparing for a new adventure. The speed of the events made the situation look a lot more complicated. For the new parents, they just wanted their sons to be happy and accept their origins. Even if it was hard to admit, Hook became the only person who was completely willing to let Emma change his life, to make his history to disappear, to make him glow, in one word, to make him experience the true love and affection.

"We should worry" David started with anger while his newborn son was laying peacefully in his arms.

"David", Mary Margaret started, wishing to help calm her over-protective husband, "Emma is responsible enough, plus they need a break after all that happened".

"She is my daughter, I deserve to know who's daring to touch even a shank of her hair" The Prince Charming from Enchanted Forest replied in a much more low tone.

Mary Margaret, informed about the concerns of her husband, walked closer, put her arms around his waist, so Neal was stuck between them.

They were literally a family, the baby was a divine gift, the eventual effect of royal, innocent love.

The picture was completed, now that Henry enjoyed the embrace. The whole hug was comforting, everything looked right, normal. A couple of moments later, they broke the curse of tightness in order to breathe again, to inhale a new portion of a perfect life. When they reached each other's sight, they burst into laugh. They were fooling around like normal people in love. They weren't acting like blue-blooded persons, their family was the most valuable treasure. The silence took its place, but was turned down by the Savior's little kid.

"Where's Mom?" he asked, completely uninformed about the last affair of his mother.

"Uhm, she's resting, you know, a trip back to the past doesn't happen everyday" Mary Margaret answered, trying to assure her grandchild that nothing is going on.

"I propose to come to sleep with your uncle tonight" David said, half-grinning.

Henry shaked his head in acceptance, smiling largely. They all grabbed their coats and headed to the main entrance. Henry was jumping in his way out, David joined him while Mary Margaret was rubbing her son's nose.

Nothing lasts forever. The dark was silently arriving, stepping on its tiptoes. Their way was cut by Regina's figure, which looked like the world is going to end. Her face was red, it was a glimpse of a familiar face, an absolute soreness was showing. She was truly broken.

"Where's the Savior?" she barked, her voice was filled with shaking notes.

"We don't really know. Regina, please, act rational!" Mary Margaret implied, trying desperately to avoid a new rivivalship. "Don't repeat your sins" she added.

She was acting like a mother. Now, that everything was settled, her family could start a whole new life. But, came Emma's mistake in first place. It wasn't an utterly mistake, her daughter saved Marion, she did something noble, admirable with the price of temporal consequences. That was her destiny. And no other parent couldn't be prouder. In that moment, her daughter's sanity was prioritary.

"I don't want to hurt her, its a simple fact that I'd like to show her" the ex Evil Queen confessed, looking convincingly honest.

"She left. With Hook" Mary Margaret stated, without giving any little detail, just implying a dramatic pause.

Regina looked sort of delighted. Weirdly, strangely delighted. What she was going to do, nobody knows. She stormed out of Granny's, with her face buries in deep thoughts. She was avoiding eye contact. Adrenaline was rushing in her veins. She definitely had an idea.

Meanwhile, the two lovebirds were running across Storybrooke. The décor was fading in front of their passion. No one would have ever guessed that a pirate and a lost girl will ever fall in love. But they did. They beat some very long odds. Now, being back home felt like heaven. Her life was meant to be lived here surrounded with short dozes of craziness.

"We look like teenagers!" Emma stated, trying to catch her breath.

"No, lass, we're just a little bit older, but the behavior is the same" Killian joked, admiring the view of their glued hands.

"Well," Emma started, trying to ignore his constant flirt, "where are we going?".

"Wait and see" he answered seductively, preparing himself to change a part of his life.

They continued to walk until they reached the docks. The couple was heading to an isolate, serenital bench which was defended by a huge oak tree. It was their escape land. Only theirs. They took a brief moment of rest, completely wrapped into each other. Emma's blonde curls were resting on Killian's chest. It was everything they needed : a peaceful moment to inhale the scent of a brand new start and to exhale the accomplished tormented memories.

"Why did we run away?" Emma asked, clearing the fact that she didn't witness Regina entering the diner, invaded by a mysterious coat of worries.

"I want you just for me" he answered simple, fiercely, covering the fact that he was really worried.

Emma slightly blushed, she felt like the situation was turning into a dream. Reality was begging her different. She felt complete, the nightmares of losing the place in the world of fairytales was gone, it just remained the fear for new. And that passed too.

Regina was coming quietly, hoping to talk to Emma after all that happened. She had no intention of hurting or threatening her, she just wanted an explanation, a reason. With Marian in this world, she had lost her true love, maybe she was poisoned with sadness and bad luck. She was stepping quickly, without hiding her presence.

Killian, despite the fact that he was transfigured in the world of pure happiness, sensed the danger and took attitude.

"Regina, what the hell do you want?" he yelled, pointing somewhere with his new revealed sword.

"Keep calm, Captain Kitten! I want to discuss privately with your…uhm..lover"

At the sound of the last words, she trembled. Emma knew that possibly this was going to be consequence of her behavior. But she was going to be wrong. Don't ever judge a book by its cover!

"Emma, dear, I've been thinking about your actions and I want to thank you" Regina stated, clearly touched by the temporary loss. "I don't want us to be at each other's throats. I suffer now, but tomorrow I will smile".

Emma was completely taken aback. For once, she avoided a complication.

"I'm really sorry. I wanted everything to do something to help her and I just… " the Savior sighed, exhaling only regrets.

The situation was under control. Regina walked away, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but it was nothing, she forgave Emma and it was the right thing to do.

The time was pressing their souls. Something was still missing. They were embracing, enjoying the intimate moment from the heat of the night.

"I still feel I forgot something" Emma stated with a slight sense of insurance.

"What are you trying to say, love?" Killian inquired, really puzzled.

"I think it's the time to confess. I really love you and I couldn't be happier in any other corner of the world without you by my side" she stated with complete no regret, she was willing to show the pure truth.

Now, they were gazing into each other's eyes, not weakening the grip of their fingers. The magical moment has finally arrived. Impressed by the power of Emma's confession, the stars' brightness started to fade, to fall on the surface of the long-sailed sea. The elixir was complete, the faith was thankful to redeem the statement for a home. Jolly Roger was laying peacefully on the water. The persuade is disappeared, Emma managed to break the curse of sadness. Killian's mission was accomplished and and with the last powers remained from the flood of emotions whispered:

_"You brought me home…"_


End file.
